M.M.P.R.: The Truth
by Angelface5
Summary: The truth is revealed *UPDATED*
1. More Than Five

pen name: Ellie Mae  
  
e-mail: citrus571@hotamil.com  
  
title: More Than Five  
  
series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Truth  
  
one sentance teaser: The truth is revealed.  
  
More Than Five  
  
by: Ellie Mae  
  
If your reading this you probably know the story of the way the Power Rangers began. It was something like this . . .  
  
Centuries ago good and evil met in a great battle. Zordan, a wizard from Altar,led the forces of good. Evil was led by Rita Repulsa who wanted to rule the universe. Despite how hard each side fought the war ended in a tie. Their tie breaker was a coin toss the best 3 out of 5 would win. Zordan was not about to rest the entire fate of the universe on five ordinary coins. So,he made five magic coins each had a sacred dinosaur carved on it as it's face. Those Dinosaurs were: Tyranasaurus, Pteradactyl, Mastedon, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Triceratops.  
  
. . . So you thought. Actually the origanal dinosaurs were: Raptor, Mammoth, Pteradactyl, Stegasaurus, and Tyranasaurus, but a few days before the toss he lost three of his magical coins. So, he made three entirerly differrent coins they were: Mastedon, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Triceratops.  
  
Now that you know the truth lets find out what happened to those three coins.  
  
Not too far from Angel Grove in Central World City Ryan Steel, Mari Angel, JB Reese, Shawna Mitchell, Curtis Williams, and Kaitlyn Hall were getting ready to burry their classes time Machine. Then Mari's shovel hit something hard "hey guys I found something!" she said.The other five teens rushed over to her after all the dirt was cleared off she could tell it was three wooden boxes she could also tell that by the way they were connected together that there was at least one more box. JB came over and examined the boxes. He found a carving on each box "hey!look there's a carving on each box,but its kinda hard to tell what they are!I need to go to the VR Lab and use the scanners to tell." he said."well then lets go" Kaitlyn said.  
  
************************  
  
Ryan set the boxes down on a counter."OK here we go!" JB warned his friends. Some closed their eyes others covered them to shield from the light the scanners were ommiting.  
  
"scanning object . . . origin found: the magical coins in the boxes are from the planet Altar. The boxes are from what is now known as Angel Grove. The coins are Idenical to those of the Power Rangers . . . collecting more data . . . The boxes can only be opened by Thumb print" a machine in the lab said."Proffeser Hart can the VR Troopers open these boxes?" Kaitlyn asked curiously "well, Kaitlyn you could but I'm not going to let you!" proffeser hart's voice boomed from his computer."why?" Ryan asked "because then we would be too strong for our own good"JB replied. "well how 'bout me,Shawna, and Curtis give it a go" Mari suggested as she stuck her thumb on the carving of the middle box. Shawna and Curtis followed by sticking there thumbs on the other two boxes. All of a sudden the room was filled with orange, purple, and grey light. After the lights vanished so did Mari, Shawna, Curtis, and the three boxes.  
  
The end . . . for now 


	2. Warm Welcome

hi its Ellie Mae knote from the author: if you read More Than Five  
  
e-mail: citrus571@hotmail.com you know that I put Central World City. Well,  
  
Central World City is wrong acctually it's Cross  
  
series: M. M. P. R.: the Truth World City, and I appoligize for my typo.  
  
tittle: Warm Welcome  
  
teaser: Love is in the air for the rangers and their new friends, but is it true love?  
  
Warm Welcome  
  
by: Ellie Mae  
  
Last time . . . we went to Cross World City and met six extraordinary teenagers: Ryan Steel, JB Reese, Kaitlyn Hall, Mari Angel, Shawna Mitchel, and Curtis Wallace, but after Mari, Curtis, and Shawna opened three mysterious wooden boxes they dissapeared.  
  
"Where are we?" Curtis asked looking around the big white room "and what are we wearing?". "They sorda look like Power Ranger suits" Shawna said "who?" Mari asked.  
  
"Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. They're a team of six superheros" Curtis replied "yep and last time I was here the white ranger saved me and my friend, Kim, from this big monkey with gold wings." Shawna stated "sorda like the VR Troopers . . . but . . . why didn't Tommy mentioned them?" Mari thought a loud "wait a minute! Shawna how do you know Kim and Mari how do you know Tommy?" Curtis asked very confused by the fact these two girls know two of his best friends.  
  
*************************************  
  
In the youth center . . .  
  
Tommy was sparring with Adam when Ernie said "hey Tommy you got a letter from a Mari Angel in Cross World City?" "thanks Ernie" Tommy said as he was walking over to get it. "hey,Tommy do me a favor and give this to Aisha its from Shawna." Ernie said handing Tommy another letter. "she finally writes back" Tommy said to himself "so, who's Mari Angel?" Adam Asked with a suspicious tone. "Not what you're thinking, she's my best friend from back home" Tommy replied.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP . . .BEEP BEEP . . .BEEP  
  
Tommy and Adam's communicators sang. They casually walked to the youth center doorway "come in Zordan" Tommy whispered into his communicator "teleport to the command center immediately" Alpha's high pitched voice rang. At that Tommy and Adam disappeared in flashes of white and black light.  
  
***************************************  
  
in the command center . . .  
  
The six unmorphed Power Rangers stared up at Zordon worriedly. "Rangers you can relax the world is in no immeadiate danger.We called you up here to give you a suprise" Zordon informed them. The rangers relaxed a bit "a suprise! I love suprises!" Aisha yelled."acctually Aisha, its more like three suprises" Alpha added "even better" Aisha said happily."rangers welcome your three new teammates" Zordon boomed.Three beams of light the colors of grey, purple, and orange appeared."grey mammoth . . . purple stegasaurus . . . orange raptor" Zordon said as each figure landed "The grey ranger draws his power from the mammoth, he also controls the mammoth zord . . . . . . The purple ranger draws her power from the stegasaurus, and controls the stegasaurus zord . . . . . . The orange ranger draws her power from the raptor and controls the raptor zord, she is also one of our two leaders.Reveal yourselfs to your new teammates" Zordon said  
  
"grey power down!" the grey ranger yelled  
  
"purple power down!" the purple ranger yelled  
  
"orange power down!" the orange ranger yelled  
  
"this place is awesome!" a fammiliar male voice yelled. "yeah Aisha, how come you never told me about this place?!" another fammiliar voice yelled "wow! no wonder it took you two years to write one letter to me Tommy" a mostly unfammiliar voice yelled "shawna! . . . .curtis! . . . .-" "and MARI?!?" a confused Tommy interupted a shocked Kim."what are you doing here?!?" . "didn't you here a word Zordon said! we're here to help . . . ya know with Lord Zedd?" Mari replied.  
  
**************************************  
  
in Zedd's throne room . . .  
  
"Lord Zedd we're sensing that three new power coins were added to the morphing grid!" Goldar informed his master "what you mean its gone from six to nine in just a few hours. impossible!!" a deep, scratchy voice yelled as the giant Z on his staff went from silver to a deep crimson red.  
  
***************************************  
  
in Cross World City . . .  
  
"where'd they go?" Kaitlyn panicked when she relized three of her friends were missing from the small room. JB's fingers were madly moving all over the keyboard "I think the lights were a result of the power in the three coins. so most likely they have been transported to a place where there is similar power . . . . . which means if I use the power scans I took earlier and scan the planet for a similar power signature I can figure out where they went . . . . . but it will take about thirty minutes maybe less if the power signature is close by." JB ranted. "um . . . JB that might calm me down if I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE SAYING!!!" Kaitlyn screamed " whoa . . . calm down Kaitlyn . . . JB is saying he'll be able to find them soon" Ryan said trying to calm his friend.  
  
*******************************************  
  
in the Command Center . . .  
  
"so Mari can you still beat me?" Tommy asked playfully "what the hec does that mean THOMAS EUGENE OLIVER!!!" mari replied with sly grin on her face "oooohhhh your gonna get it now!" Tommy said with the same sly grin "Bring it on! I been waitin to beat you for a lllooonnnggg time" mari prevoced but abruptly stopped as she saw five strangers staring at her "umm . . .maybe I should introduce myself to your friends first" Mari said with a slight giggle  
  
She decided to start with the petite brunnette who was giving her the evil eye " I guess thats Kimberly" Mari thought to herself. "Hi! you must be Kimberly , Tommy's told me alot about you" she said as she stuck her hand out hoping for a hand shake from her "yeah well Tommy's told me nothing about you" she replied flatly "figures Tommy keeps alot of secrets from people" Mari said still hoping for a hand shake, but all she got was a roll of the eyes and a flic of the hair.  
  
"Don't mind her she probably suspects your one of Tommy's exes or something. Hi! I'm Aisha nice to meet you" a beautiful african-american girl introduced herself in a very friendly voice "thanks nice to meet you too shawna talks about you all the time so I feel like I already know you" Mari replied. "yeah same here you and some guy named Ryan are all she talks about in her letters" Aisha said making friendly conversation "Ryan huh?" Mari asked giving Shawna an "oh really " look. Shawna is all of a sudden very intrested in the floor.  
  
One by one she was introduced to Billy, Adam, and Alpha."wow" Mari whispered to herself as she saw a brown haired , brown eyed hunk coming her way she figured he was the red ranger since he was wearing mostly red "so, Tommy tells me you placed eighth in the nationals?" the hansome young man asked as he shook her hand "umm . . . yeah our old high schools Martial Arts team went to the nationals . . . . well, the team didn't do so good but in the individuals I placed eighth . . . umm . . . I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name" Mari said. "oh Rocky you blubbering Idiot! " Rock mentally Kicked himself for forgetting his manners "oh! I'm sorry I'm Rocky DeSantos" he said "nice to meet you Rocky " Mari said through giggles.  
  
"wow! she is sooo beautiful and she placed eighth in nationals shes got to be good no wonder Zordon picked her for Tommy's co-leader" Rocky thought to himself "she's beautiful isn't she Rocky?" Adam said interrupting Rocky's thoughts "huh? . . . oh! yeah! I was just thinking that" Rocky slipped "OH! SHOOT I MEAN!-" "Rocky I pretty much figured it out by the way you were staring at her" Adam stated  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lord Zedd's Throne room . . .  
  
"ah so the new ranger have crushes on some of the other rangers. Well . . . Well how about I play cupid. Goldar!Goldar get Finster to make a love potion for me! immediantly!"  
  
Zedd sceemed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Cross World City . . .  
  
"I got it!I found it! we need to go to Angel Grove City!" JB yelled with delight."ah yes I figured they would be there" Proffeser hart said "troopers don't worry they're in good hands. My friend, Zordon, is probably taking real good care of them, but I have a feeling they are going to need your help in battle soon so you may go there to see them" .  
  
****************************************  
  
Later that day at the youth center . . .  
  
"Hey Ernie! ya know that letter I got Today? Well, this is the girl that sent it to me and she just transferred from Cross World City" Tommy said."Alright a new kid! time for my new rule to come into effect. You get a free Passion fruit shake on the house!" Ernie said as he handed her the shake in an orange cup "thanks" Mari replied. "so Tommy, why did you tell Rocky About the nationals? I mean you Know I hate the Attention!" Mari fussed  
  
"well, he wanted to Know how I met you . . . . ."Tommy said "uh huh! so you told him the story of our friendship instead of just how we met? because we met in first grade not ninth!" Mari said ruining Tommy's excuse.  
  
"hey Mari! you placed eighth in the nationals! So, why don't you show us some moves." Kim said sarcasticly "na maybe later.I just don't feel like it right now" Mari said "what you afraid you can't beat a guy!" Kim taunted "fine! just to make little ol' Kim happy I will!!" Mari said sternly "hey Rocky wanna spar" Mari said in an aggrivated voice. "uh? sure " Rocky said wondering how he got involved in this.  
  
Mari started out losing just so she could see the look on Kim's face.Then she got a little rough. Kim's grin started to fade away. Finally Mari started to win soon she was Kickin' Rocky's butt."Oww!" Rocky said as he hit the mat for the last time "sorry geuss I got a little carried away" Mari said in an innocent voice."Happy Kim!" Mari said as she gave Kim a triumphant glare.  
  
"Kimberly can we talk?" Tommy asked "sure what about?" Kim asked "why you've so been so rude to Mari" Tommy replied "umm . . . . maybe later Shawna asked me to give her some tips on her new floor routine . . . . " Kim said nervously "no not later NOW!" an aggrivated Mari yelled "and if it is because you think I'm trying to take Tommy LET ME tell YOU something tommy and me have been friends since first grade and he is practicly my brother and I DO NOT like him in that way got it! Kimberly!." Mari was calm but stern so she could make sure Kim heard what she was saying. "yeah sorry I geuss because I had never heard anything about you I assumed the worst about you" Kim said "how about we start over? Hi I'm Mari nice to meet you . . . .?" Mari said acting as if she never met Kim "Kimberly, but you can call me Kim" she said streching out her hand. Mari smiled and met Kim's hand with hers.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP . . . . BEEP BEEP . . . . BEEP!"  
  
Mari looked at Tommy who knew exactly what she was thinking looked at the others and signaled them towards the youth center entrance. the nine teens casually walked to the door. "whats up?"Mari said in to her new communicator "rangers there are putty patrolers in the park teleport there immediantly" alpha ordered "we're on our way" Mari said. "Hey Mari how'd did you get one of those!" Billy asked "Alpha gave it to me" Mari replied .  
  
****************************************  
  
in the park . . .  
  
"geeze these guys are ugly and stupid" Mari said as she clotheslined one of the Puttys."like Grimlords are any better!" a male voice said "Ryan! . . . JB! . . . Kaitlyn!" Mari, Curtis, and Shawna said in unison."Don't fellow super hero's help each other?!" Kaitlyn asked sarcasticly "huh?!" Mari said confused. All of a suddenly a pink mist formed around Kim, JB, Aisha, Ryan, and Shawna's faces.  
  
"Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked franticly as the mist dissapeared.If that wasn't strange enough all the putty's had also dissapeared.Kim looked around and her eyes met with a hansome young man walking in the distance and giggled "yeah Tommy I'm fine. Uuhhh . . . Guys I gotta go see ya!" she yelled as she bounced off towards him.  
  
"that was wierd" Mari said under her breath "I heard that" Rocky whispered in agreement. "what happened?" Aisha said to whoever was standing next to her "Thats the one question I don't know" JB replied.Aisha slowly turned around to face JB "Hi, JB Reese" he said as he stuck his hand out to shake Aisha's "Hi, Aisha Cambell, nice to meet you" Aisha said as she shook his hand "How about I show you around Angel Grove?" Aisha said with an extra bright smile "That be awesome, Aisha" JB said as he smiled back. "Aisha where are you goin'?" Adam asked as he saw JB and Aisha start to walk off "I'm going to show JB around the city!" Aisha yelled in reply.  
  
"Shawna are you okay?" Ryan asked "yeah are you" Shawna asked in reply "umm . . . Shawna would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" Ryan asked in a shaky voice "sure pick me up at 7:00?" Shawna replied with a grin "absolutely" Ryan also said with a grin."hey guys I'm going home" shawna told her friends "one problem shawna, we don't know where home is" Curtis informed her "yeah we do we just don't know how to get there" Mari said "so how do we get there?" shawna asked "contact Zordan he'll teleport you there" Mari instructed Shawna.  
  
As soon as Shawna and Ryan were gone Mari decided to tell the other rangers (the ones that were left anyway) that she thought that scene that just happened was a little too convinient "Hey guys don't you think that its a little wierd that people coupled off almost instantly?"  
  
"not really. Aisha is very friendly" Adam said "yeah and Ryan and Shawna are very close" Kaitlyn added. "guys think about it Kim dumped Tommy for the new guy at school! and Did you notice the puttys dissapeared as soon as the mist apeared." Rocky said trying to get his friends to at least consider something was wrong."Kaitlyn, Ryan and Shawna are not that close and Adam, come on! you Know as well as I do that Aisha is not that friendly. Plus did you notice the ones that coupled off were the ones that the mist formed around?!" Mari said and this point she was glad Rocky knew what she was talking about."well, he has tried something like this before . . .? but why would he try it again?" Tommy thought aloud "thats great! that means we can use the antidote that you guys used last time and this will be over in a flash!" Mari said excitedly. " Well . . . not exactly" Billy said.  
  
. . . To be continued 


	3. Warm Welcome prt.2

hi its Ellie Mae!  
  
e-mail: citrus571@hotmail.com  
  
title: Warm Welcome prt. 2  
  
series:M.M.P.R: The Truth  
  
Warm Welcome prt. 2  
  
by: Ellie Mae  
  
  
  
"What do you mean not exactly!" Kaitlyn screamed "Zedd took back the spell before we could make one" Adam explained meekly "look guys, lets just get back to the command center and have Zordan scan them so we'll be able to make an antidote" Billy said pressing the button on his communicator. "hey! wait up!" Rocky and Adam screamed following Billy's example. That left Mari and Curtis to deal with Kaitlyn and Tommy. "I can't believe you guys didn't make an Antidote!" Kaitlyn yelled "It's not our fault Zedd retreated!" Tommy yelled back. "everybody SHUT UP!!!" mari screamed as she grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and teleported away. Tommy followed the leaving Curtis alone in the park. Curtis shrugged then dematerialized in a flash of gray light.  
  
******************************************  
  
In the Command Center . . .  
  
  
  
"Zordan, we've got a problem" Billy said worriedly "YES BILLY, I KNOW" Zordans voice boomed. "how did he know?" Mari asked Tommy "he's Zordan he knows everything" he replied.  
  
"RANGERS, THE REST OF THE TEAM AND TWO VR TROOPERS WERE PUT UNDER A LOVE SPELL. WHICH MEANS THAT THEY FELL IN LOVE WITH THE FIRST PERSON THEY LAID EYES ON"  
  
"so, they literally fell in love at first sight" Mari said to herself.  
  
"UNFORTUNATELY RANGERS, THE ONLY WAY TO GET THE ANTIDOTE IS TO TRAVEL BACK TO A TIME WHERE ONE VERY SPECIAL PERSON KNEW THE REMEDIES TO LOVE SPELLS YOU MUST FIND HER TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS, BUT WE CAN ONLY SEND A TEAM OF THREE"  
  
"why only a team of three?" Curtis asked  
  
"FOUR OF YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY HERE JUST IN CASE ZEDD TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE RANGERS"  
  
"rangers you need to be careful people were very suspicious of new comers back then" alpha warned "MARI, ROCKY, AND KAITLYN WILL GO TO THE PAST AND FIND THE ANTIDOTE WHILE TOMMY, ADAM, BILLY, AND CURTIS STAY ALERT AND READY FOR BATTLE"  
  
"okay guys I have rewired your communicators to time travel, but be careful you can only travel twice on the way there and on the way back" Billy said handing Mari and Rocky their communicators "what about me?" Kaitlyn asked "just hitch a ride with one of us" Mari told her; Kaitlyn nodded in aproval. "all right guys lets go" Mari said as the three teens teleported away.  
  
***************************************  
  
"wow . . . that was weird" Mari said as she looked around her. "Where are we?" Kaitlyn asked "good question" Rocky said groggily "I guess this is where our social skills come in" Mari said.  
  
They walked around where ever they were looking for someone, but they couldn't find anyone. The dirt streets were deserted.  
  
"hey guys look!" Rocky yelled pointing at a man running towards them. "excuse me, sir" Mari said gently stopping the man as he ran past them "where is everyone?". "what! you don't know! Geez you must be new." he said and then ran off "thanks for the help" Kaitlyn said sarcastically. "Whoa!" Rocky yelled "whoa what?" Mari asked "look at that! I mean he's huge!" Rocky yelled. Mari and Kaitlyn followed Rocky's gaze and saw four figures coming towards them. One was huge he reminded Mari of Andre the Giant ; one of the other figures was dressed in black from head to toe sorda looked like Zorro without the hat, cape, and horse; the next two figures were walking hand in hand the female had long blond hair that was cascading down her shoulders her boyfriend was gorgeous like something out of fairytale he had blonde hair down to the top of his ears. "is it just me or do they look familiar?" Mari asked "excuse me but are you lost?" the beautiful blonde female asked Rocky.  
  
  
  
Rocky just stood there with his mouth hanging open gawking at this girls beauty. "the lady asked you a question!" Mari said as she smacked Rocky in the back of the head "excuse him he's not all there today, but to answer your question yes we are lost . . . . Hi I'm Mari Angel.". "Hello I'm Buttercup this is Wesley, The Dreaded Pirate Roberts, and Fezic" she said. "nice to meet all of you these are my friends Rocky and Kaitlyn".  
  
  
  
"um . . . .could you tell us where everyone is?" Kaitlyn asked "oh! about that everyone has gone to watch Miracle Max bring some soldier back to life" Wesley said  
  
"wait a minute . . . . Fezic the Giant, Buttercup, Wesley, and Miracle Max . . . . now I know where I've seen you guys before . . . . 'The Princess Bride'!" Mari thought aloud. "Oh yeah Buttercup was going to mary the evil Prince Humperdink, but she wasn't in love with him because her true love, Wesley, was killed a few years earlier by The Dreaded Pirate Roberts.Then one day Buttercup was kidnapped by Viccinni, Inigo Montoya, and Fezic because the prince wanted to start a war by killing his betrothed but that plan failed because The Dreaded Pirate Roberts kidnapped you from the Kidnappers and because he was the Dreaded Pirate Roberts and he killed your true love you pushed him down a hill then when you found out he was actually Wesley you went tumbling after him then to escape Prince Humperdink you ran into the Fire Swamp survived the fire pits, Lightning Sand, and R.O.U.S.'s, but that didn't exactly help that much cause Wesley got captured by Prince Humperdink then when Buttercup said she wouldn't marry Humperdink because she was in love with Wesley naturally Humperdink killed Wesley, luckily Inigo and Fezic took Wesley to Miracle Max who brought Wesley back to life then they headed to the palace and saved Buttercup then after they saved Buttercup Wesley then retired and named Inigo his successor then Wesley and Buttercup lived happily  
  
ever after and Inigo lived as Dreaded Pirate Roberts" Rocky said. "breath, Rocky, Breath" Mari said.  
  
The four figures stood there each of them had their mouths hanging wide open "how did you know all that?" Fezic asked "well, you see where we come from theres a book and a movie about you" Kaitlyn explained "ohhhh, whats a movie?" the man in black asked "well its a recorded live-action . . ." Mari started but stopped after noticing their clueless faces" . . . nevermind".  
  
"anyways, were from the future. You see, we were sent back to find an antidote for a love spell that Lord Zedd put on five of our friends." Kaitlyn said getting back to the subject. "yeah and we were wondering if you knew a place where we could find one?" Mari asked "right Rocky?!". "huh? . . . . oh! yeah right" he said as he came out of his daze.  
  
"Miracle Max is the only one with spells and antidotes and all that junk" the Dreaded Pirate Roberts (Inigo Montoya) "well could you take us to him?" Rocky asked "yeah we'll take ya to him but I don't if he'll help you" Fezic said.  
  
******************************  
  
BANG!BANG!BANG!  
  
"yeah yeah what do you want?!" said a grumpy old man with white frizzy hair "oh its you!" he said to wesley as he let them in."Rocky, Kaitlyn can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"guys this is all wrong" Mari said in a quiet tone  
  
"what do you mean?" Rocky asked  
  
"Zordan said we're supposed to find a her" Mari said  
  
"and thats a grumpy old man" Kaitlyn said  
  
"well, lets just try anyways"  
  
"Miracle Max, theese people are looking for a love spell antidote" Buttercup said  
  
"sorry I can't help ya there" Max said  
  
"but I can!!" screamed a female voice "Valerie why did you do that I was just about to get rid of them!"  
  
  
  
"because I at least wanna hear their reason for needing an antidote to a love spell! Now why do you need an antidote?" she asked " well like we told them our leader Zordan sent us back here to find an antidote so five of our teammates can get back to concentrating on the battle" Rocky said  
  
"you work for Zordan of Eltar?" the old woman asked "um . . . yeah" Rocky said. "well' say no more" Valerie said as she searched an old dusty shelf with tons of bottles on them "is it a love at first sight spell or a give me your heart spell?" "I think its a love at first sight spell" Mari said. "OK, here ya go. Oh! it works best if you slip it in their drinks" she said as she handed Mari a small, dusty bottle  
  
"well, we better get going" Kaitlyn said as they stepped back. "thanks for the antidote" Mari said. "oh! and Valerie we'll tell Zordan you said hi" Rocky said as they teleported away.  
  
**********************************  
  
everyone watched and laughed as each couple backed away from eachother. Aisha and JB gave eachother weird looks then headed over to where the gang was sitting.Then Tommy watched as Kim backed away from the scrawny blonde kid and practically ran over to their table. Next all eyes focused on Shawna and Ryan, but nothing happened.  
  
"Mari you did put that potion in thier drinks right?" Kaitlyn asked  
  
"well,yeah" Mari replied  
  
"Then how come nothings happening" Rocky asked  
  
"um guys have you thought about the idea that they might actually like eachother" Kim said  
  
everyone grinned and gave eachother knowing glances "well, I guess its obvious that the VR Troopers and the Power Rangers have formed an alliance" Tommy said  
  
  
  
The End . . . For Now 


	4. VR Troopers Say Goodbye

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. It will probably be a while before my next update  
  
cause I'm kinda stuck if you have any ideas please e-mail them to me at citrus571@hotmail.com -- Angelface (ps that's also my aol i/m & MSN s/n)  
  
VR Troopers Say Goodbye  
  
by:Angelface  
  
The VR Troopers have been in Angel Grove for a few weeks now, and since they came Ryan and Shawna have been dating.Ryan, Kaitlyn, and JB are going home today. What will happen between Ryan and Shawna?  
  
  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Went shawna's alarm clock. The day I dread Shawna thought to herself. It was Saturday and today three of her friends go back to Crossworld at noon, but besides that she was going to break up with Ryan. Not because he was leaving, but because after their first few dates she relized she didn't really like Ryan in that way.  
  
Mari was up and dressed eating breakfast(Cinniman Toast Crunch), and Curtis had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Mari was dressed in an orange tanktop , loose white sweat pants.Her hair was pulled back in an orange hair ribbon she also had on white nike tennis shoes with orange checks on them.  
  
Curtis was wearing a plain grey T-shirt and jeans plus black and white Air Jordans.  
  
Shawna had on a purple halter top and denim shorts she also had on purple flip-flops.Her brown hair gently touched her shoulders.  
  
"so, todays the day huh Shay?" Mari said with a frown on her face.  
  
"yeah, todays the day" Shawna said with a dissapointed tone.  
  
"what day?" Curtis yawned  
  
"the day Ryan and the guys leave" Shay replied "I need to ask you guys something but you can't tell anyone"  
  
"how do you tell someone that your not attracted to him anymore in a nice way?" she asked.  
  
"shay, sorry but this issues between you and Ryan" curtis said.  
  
"yeah Shay Curtis is right (for once)" Mari said trying to lighten the mood "well, I gotta go meet Ryan, Tommy, and Rocky at the youth center. I told them I'd meet them at 9:30 and its already 9:25" she said as she grabbed her keys, her gym bag and left.  
  
"yeah and I told JB, Billy, Adam, and Richie I'd play football with them in the park" curtis said.  
  
"good you can give me a lift to the mall" Shawna said with a triumphant grin on her face.  
  
"How come you never tell Mari to give you a lift" Curtis asked  
  
"cause she leaves before I can." shawna replied.  
  
"no wonder" Curtis said rolling his eyes  
  
"very funny Curtis" Shawna said slapping his arm  
  
******************************  
  
Mari ran into the youth center and skid to a stop in front of the juice bar.  
  
"sorry I forgot to set my clock-- wow that sounded familiar" Mari said  
  
"sometimes it amazes me how much you and Tommy are alike" Rocky said.  
  
"Amen to that!" Ryan said "and speaking of which where is he?".  
  
"You Know Tommy he always likes to make an entrance" Mari said and as if on cue Tommy runs in and tries to skid to a stop but runs into the juice bar. "oooooohhhhhh" Ryan, Mari and Rocky winced, soon after that they were all surrounding him bawling with laughter.  
  
"and what an entrance it was" Ryan joked.  
  
As the hours passed they came to a slow realization of how much they would miss the VRs.  
  
"Hey, guys I gotta go finish packing its 11:00" Ryan said sadly. Shortly after he left Kaitlyn, Aisha, and Kim walked in their arms loaded with shopping bags.  
  
"It's 11:30 already" Kaitlyn said as she headed out the door. About that time Shawna walked in with a sad look on her face, and by now all of the girls knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Hey, guys I'm gonna take a break" Mari said as she, Aisha, and Kim walked over to Shawna who was sitting at the juice bar.  
  
"hey gurl, you ok?" Aisha asked in her sweet voice  
  
"I'm just a little nervous about . . . ya know" Shawna said.  
  
"Don't worry he more than likely feels the same way" Mari said putting a comforting hand on Shawna's shoulder. Mari smiled then headed over to the guys.  
  
"Mari!" Kim said tapping her on the shoulder  
  
"yeah Kim?" Mari said smiling warmly. Despite their rough start she had actually grown quite fond of Kimberly.  
  
"Do you really think he feels the same way?" she asked  
  
"I don't think I know" Mari replied now with a more serious face.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"well it's like . . . you and this guy . . . Jason . . . the guy Tommy kept mentioning in his letters . . . your really close to him right?"  
  
"yeah what's your point?"  
  
"well if something was the matter, I mean even the tiniest detail, you'd notice right?"  
  
"yeah of course I mean I practically grew up with the guy"  
  
"well it's the same thing with Ryan. When we were sparring he kept making the same mistakes, and he hasn't done that since Proffessor Hart called and told him he had a message from his father plus every time we mentioned Shawna he either spaced out or changed the subject."  
  
"oh . . . I see but still it could be the exact oppisite"  
  
"It could . . . but Kim . . . I highly doubt it"  
  
At that point Ryan, Kaitlyn, JB, Adam, Curtis, and Billy all walked in. Shawna gave Mari a nervous look.  
  
"Hey, Shawna can I talk to you outside" Ryan asked with a shaky voice  
  
"sure I was just about to ask you the same thing anyway" Shawna replied  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Shawna . . . I think . . . we should . .-"  
  
"break up "  
  
". . . yeah . . . how did you know?"  
  
"cause I feel the same way"  
  
"so . . . we're still friends right?"  
  
"of course . . . I mean it might be a little uncomfortable at first but . . . yeah"  
  
"good"  
  
"umm . . . then I'll get everyone out here to help load up" Shawna said as she jogged inside.  
  
"bye Shawna" Ryan said when she was out of earshot then pulled a sterling silver ring with a heart shaped ruby in the center he fingered it for a while then put it back in his pocket when he saw everyone coming out. After they loaded up everyone lined up to say goodbye. They went down the line shook hands and hugged maybe even shed a few tears.  
  
"so, I geuss this is goodbye for a while huh?" Mari said to Ryan, JB, and Kaitlyn. she and Ryan had always been like brother and sister they were so close that it sometimes made Kaitlyn & JB jealous.  
  
"Mari, no one could ever say goodbye to you" JB said as he hugged her. No one but Curtis knew that he secretly had a crush on Mari. She smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you JB" she said. At that point for some reason Rocky felt a slight twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Hey Ryan, tell sensai we said bye ok?" Curtis asked trying not to laugh at the blissful look on JB's face.  
  
"of course man" Ryan said shaking hands with Curtis.  
  
"Shawna, you've got to promise me you'll call me every Friday" Kaitlyn said pointing a finger at shawna.  
  
"you got it" Shawna said as they hugged  
  
Tommy approached Ryan with 3 communicators with plain silver bands.  
  
"Billy and Alpha made theese for you guys. So, if Crossworld ever needs the help of the Power Rangers we'll be there in a flash" Tommy said handing them their communicators.  
  
"Same here bro" Ryan said as he shook hands with Tommy. Both Knowing they had formed a new allience.  
  
*****************************************  
  
the end . . . for now 


	5. Rocky: Man in Tights

(A/N: This is just sort of a fun chapter no big conflict just fun PS people please review. OH! and in case you don't already know I am in no way shape or form affiliated with thepower rangers actors or writers)  
  
Rocky: Man In Tights  
  
BY: Angelface  
  
  
  
Mari was on her way to her locker when the girls volleyball coach stopped her.  
  
"Mari, I'd really like for you to come to try outs after school today" she said.  
  
"well, I'll try to stop by" Mari replied.  
  
"that's all I ask" the coach said as she walked away.  
  
"so, why'd you blow off the volleyball coach?" Rocky asked her from across the hall at his locker.  
  
"well I'm trying out for the new school play after school today" she said "hey, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"NO! Acting is something I don't do" Rocky said shutting his locker  
  
"uhhuh! so you'll fight Lord Zedd and his monsters but you won't try out for a simple play? . . . CHICKEN! she acused  
  
"Rocky desantos is no chicken!" he said as they aproached Miss Applebee's classroom  
  
"Then prove it!" Mari said cocking one eyebrow  
  
"fine I 'll come with you to the tryouts!" Rocky said frustratedly  
  
"yes!" Mari said walking into homeroom  
  
****************************************  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
"Mari what did you get me in to?!?" Rocky said  
  
"Hey I didn't get you in to anything! You got yourself that part!" Mari said as they walked into the youth center.  
  
"So, guys what parts did you get?" Tommy asked when he saw rocky and Mari sit down at the table with him and the other guys.  
  
"Maid Marion" Mari said proudly  
  
"alright!" Aisha said as she high fived Mari  
  
"way to go! so Rocky what part did you get?" Shawna asked  
  
"yeah Rocky, what part did you get" Adam asked with a huge grin on his face  
  
"I . . . I . . . don't wanna say" Rocky said as he studied the table. Mari rolled her eyes.  
  
"come on rocky they're gonna find out sooner or later" Mari said. He just sat there continuing to study the table.  
  
"ugh! he got the part of Robin Hood" Mari answered for him. Tommy, Adam, Billy, and Curtis started laughing  
  
"It's a good thing you got the part cause you're the only one who'll look good in tights!"Curtis said as he laughed  
  
"oh my gosh thats great you guys got the leading roles" Kim said excitedly  
  
"yeah I bet Rocky here can't wait to wear those tights!" Billy said still laughing  
  
****************************************  
  
At Rocky's house that afternoon . . .  
  
"can you believe we only have a week to memorize this!" Mari said holding the novel like script in disbelief  
  
"hey we can do it I mean come on! we fight lord zedd's monsters every day! and this can't be that much harder right?" Rocky said meakly. Just then their communicators went off.  
  
"we are never going to get this memorized!" Mari complained as they teleported off.  
  
**************************************  
  
Two days later . . .  
  
"I don't know how we did it, but we got half the play memorized!" Mari said to rocky as they walked to homeroom.  
  
"yeah but we only have three days to get the other half memorized" Rocky reminded her  
  
"Cheer up you guys I'm sure you'll get it done" Shawna said  
  
"yeah and at least you can have confidence in the fact that there will be a prompter at the bottom of the stage" Curtis said trying to cheer them up  
  
***************************************  
  
At school Friday morning . . .  
  
"I wonder where Miss Applebee is?" Billy asked.  
  
"Oh! she's helping Mr. Shoafer with the sets for play practice next period" Mari said  
  
"and speaking of play practice how do you guys feel about the play premier tonight?" Tommy asked  
  
"great about the lines, bad about the costumes" Rocky said  
  
"Oh come on Rocky the only thing you don't like about the costumes is the tights!" Mari said  
  
*************************************  
  
Play Practice 1st Period . . .  
  
"alright! Change sets for the kissing scene!" Mr. Shoafer yelled "Places, places everyone!" Mari's eye's grew big.  
  
"umm . . . can we just . . . well see . . . my friends are here and we kinda . . . want it to . . be a suprise! . . . yeah thats it a suprise . . so can we like leave?" Mari obviously trying to avoid the kissing scene.  
  
"alright! fine! your dismissed I'll see you all back here tonight!" Mr. Shoaf yelled  
  
  
  
The kissing scene from the play . . .  
  
Robin Hood: you know we have this rule . . . that once you've seen our camp you can't leave  
  
Maid Marion: I know thats why I asked to be blind folded  
  
Robin Hood: Oh  
  
Maid Marion: You seem dissapointed?  
  
Robin Hood: me dissapointed . . . never!  
  
Maid Marion: you wanted to kiss me didn't you?  
  
Robin Hood: well . . . I mean not if you-  
  
Maid Marion: well then stop talking and kiss me already  
  
*they kiss*  
  
************************************************  
  
The End . . . For Now 


End file.
